A boy can't dream
by klaine the vampire slayer
Summary: So basically this is my first ever fic. Kurts had to hide his entire life. Worried that his secrets could tear apart his home.But it's all getting too much,Kurt doesn't know what to do,but maybe Blaine could help.
1. By Chance

**Hi this is my first ever fic so please be kind. All and any reviews would be epical! I will update the next couple of chapters regardless to whether or not this gets any attention. Then we'll see. So enjoy!**

**P.s: I sadly don't own glee or any of the characters in it. **

Kurt strode into the crowded theatre, popcorn in one hand and diet cola in the other. His eyes wandered aimlessly around the overcrowded Cinema. It was overflowing with sticky, screaming toddlers. He finally found the empty seat right up on the top row. Gracefully he made his way up the stairs just as the film was starting, he felt childish-but come on it WAS the prequel to one of his favourite ever Disney movies!

Two hours later and Kurt was still folded into his chair, his face plastered with a carefree grin. He stood up and walked right into a gorgeously muscled chest. Kurt turned redder than a tomato and stuttered his apologies as he looked up at quite possibly the most handsome face he had ever seen, With eyes like caramel, cheekbones to die for and astonishing eyebrows. "No worries" said the stranger, his voice like velvet. He stuck his hand out and it took Kurt some time before he realised the teen had intended him to shake it.

"Blaine" said mystery man "huh" replied a very out of it Kurt.

"I'm Blaine" "Oh, right I'm um I'm K-k-kurt" "Well Kurt, I'm headed for coffee, now"

Kurt's face fell. He'd met this incredible stranger and within 2 minutes of meeting him had managed to scare him off by being a stammering, stuttering fag. Like always. Karofsky was right. Karofsky was always right.

Blaine, seeing the man with the amazing fashion sense and the porcelain skin sad, immediately felt awful. He felt some kind of strange connection to this boy, and before he realised what he was doing he was inviting the boy-Kurt to join him.

Blaine led him through a small meadow, his own private shortcut to the Lima bean. Once there he ordered them their drinks and made his excuses to use the bathroom. Kurt was happily sipping his drink and thinking about how safe he felt. For the first time since he'd started high school he'd let his guard down, and it felt good. So of course this was when his worst nightmare walked through the door…


	2. Help

**Hi, sorry the last was sooooo short, this is almost double the length but I know that's still not long. But bear with because I'm new to this. To those of you followed thank you sooo much. Please let me know if this one is better or worse, and if you like it. I'm on holiday now so I'll update again tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy. **_Italics_**=inner thought**

**P.s: I don't own glee, only in my dreams.**

Chapter 2Help

Kurt trembled in his seat for a moment, hiding behind his hands. Hoping beyond hope that he could get out of there before Karofsky realised he was here. _I'm gonna die. He's going to see me. He's going to know that lied and that I'm not where I said I'd be and he'll see me and I'll never get to see Blaine again_. Kurt felt something wet on his cheek and realised that he was crying_. Great. Now I'm sobbing like some kind of child. Pull yourself together Hummel-you can't let the panic attacks start again, you can't strain dad's heart again. It was all your fault you can't be any more of a burden!_

Kurt saw Karofsky turn his back and a glimmer of hope lit up inside of him, maybe I could get away. Just maybe, he calmed himself down and rose from the table. Only to be met by the hand of footballer resting on his Marc Jacobs shirt cuff "You and I are going for a little…walk" hissed the jock. He dragged a shell-shocked Kurt out of the Lima bean, to the back of the shop. Where no-one would look, or see. "What the fuck do you think you're doing lying to me Hummel?" Karofsky demanded. His voice oozing with contempt. He shoved Kurt up against the wall. "I thought we agreed that there'd be NO MORE SECRETS!" a fist to the face punctuating each syllable. "you promised me that if I didn't HURT you then there you would keep my little issue secret" Karofsky kneed him in the stomach causing kurt to double up in pain and then drooped his meaty fist from Kurt's neck leaving the teen to drop to the rubbish covered floor. He forced Kurt to look up at his tormenter. "You see this right know this is how it should be. With you at my knee's looking up at me like I'm a god. Seeing as you seem to have forgotten the rules I'm going to have to teach them to you again. So when you're a good boy you get treats" and Karofsky knelt down, shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat and held his arm behind his back. "But when you're a bad boy, you get punished" he pulled Kurt's arm straight and a silencing crack could be heard. Karofsky shoved his hand over Kurt's mouth to stop him from screaming. And remember if you ever tell anyone- He stood up and smirked. Twizzling a knife in fingers as he sauntered away.

Meanwhile

_Blaine was so happy he was in the Lima bean, with quite possibly the most beautiful boy in the world. The most perfect boy in the world. Who yes probably wasn't gay. And even if he was would have a boyfriend because, well, he's amazing. And even if he was gay __**and**__ single there's NO way he'd go out with the short prep boy from Westerville. But who knows maybe they could be friends at least. Right now none of that mattered anyway because that was in the future and all he really had to think about was that right now this boy was in the lima bean….with him!_ Blaine all but skipped out of the bathroom. Only to be met with an empty table. But Kurt's drink was still there, and his coat was still draped, carefully, over the back of his chair. The curly haired boy demanded his heart to slow down. Kurt was probably just outside taking a call from his Mom or someone.

The minutes ticked on, and Blaine was starting to get worried. He picked up both their coats and headed outside hoping to find Kurt. He couldn't see the trademark Quiff anywhere and was about to head home. Disappointed and dejected when he heard a voice from behind the café. Blaine rand to the corner but stopped short when he saw what was going on. He could just hear some Neanderthal whispering something about good behaviour when he forced his mouth onto Kurt's. Blaine could hardly contain himself as he saw the terror in the boy's eyes. The pain they screamed when his bones cracked. But it was the Jock walked away that Blaine couldn't stand and wait any longer. Because those beautiful Sapphire eyes were screaming or shouting. They were crying.

"Kurt, kurt are you ok" _Oh nice going are you ok of course he's not ok you fucking retard_.

"I mean um, who was that guy, do you know why he hurt you? Kurt?" Kurt dragged his eyes up to meet Blaine and blinked slowly, he hardly trusted voice, let alone his legs. He only just manage to choke out his message but Blaine heard like a shout, Blaine heard it in his heart.

"Help"


	3. Home sweet home

**Told you I would update again soon. I forgot to say last chapter, please review, they are love. Plus it would be awesomeville if I could get some feedback. Sooo um this chapter will have some flashbacks in it, also don't hate on me for Burt. That's it no more spoilers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-Home sweet home

"Shhhh I'm here Kurt, I'm here. Its ok he's gone, he's left now. You can calm down. Shhh." Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, trying to stop him from falling apart." D-do you think you can stand up, because we need to call your parents and get you to a hospital." Kurt's bloodshot eyes shot open as Blaine mentioned his parents and the hospital. "n-no, not the h-hospital" Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't understand why Kurt didn't want to go to the hospital but he didn't push it. After seeing what Kurt had just gone through, he wasn't forcing him to go anywhere or do anything. Come with me, we can't stay sat here. This place is horrible. If you don't wanna go home or go to the hospital I'll take you back to my house, my dad's a nurse." Kurt sniffed and nodded into Blaine's shirt. Together they made their way to Blaine's car, which was…expensive to say the least. "Wow, is that um, is that y-yours" "Yeah, my parents are kinda, rich. But don't worry. I'm not posh or anything." Kurt just nodded. He was still struggling to walk properly and now that the shock was wearing off his broken arm was really starting to hurt.

Kurt fell asleep in the back, but when he woke up half an hour later he could hear the most beautiful sound.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Kurt realised it was Blaine singing and before he knew what he w doing he took over the words.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

_**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**_

_**It didn't slow me down.**_

_**Mistaken, always second guessing**_

_**Underestimated, look I'm still around**_

Blaine didn't know Kurt could sing and joined in with him revelling I the fact that their voices harmonised so beautifully together.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_**You're so mean**__ (so mean) __**when you talk**__ (when you talk)_

_**About yourself. You were wrong**__._

_**Change the voices**__ (change the voices) __**in your head**__ (in your head)_

_**Make them like you instead.**_

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all make it._

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Oh oh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that __**(why do I do that)?**_

_(Yeah! Oh!)_

_**Oh, pretty, pretty, please**_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_**Perfect**_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that" Blaine broke the silence. Kurt smiled, "You don't know a lot of things about me."

"How are you feeling, Kurt? My house is only 5 minutes away now."

"Better, not good, but better. Um Blaine why are you being so nice to me, it's just you hardly know me, and I'm weird looking, and nervous and you just watched be get beat up by my tormenter, but somehow your just being so… gentlemanly. Why?

"I can't explain it. You're just so… amazing. You're Beautiful and smart and you have a voice like an angel. And that Monster was just so horrifically horrible to you, I couldn't just leave you alone."

But Kurt didn't hear the end of that sentence and his head was stuck in the past.

"Kurt, Kurt aren't you coming to the choir room?" Shouted Tina. "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Just gotta go to my locker and get some sheet. Music. I'll be there in five" He would never normally risk going around school alone. Not since the locker room incident. But everyone who's not in the glee club would have left the building ages ago. Of course now that he was alone all he could think about was what had happened with Karofsky. He wished he could tell someone but it would mean coming out to his dad. He just couldn't risk the idea that his home could become as terrifying as school. He was out at school. Everyone pretty much guessed anyway. As he reached his locker a fist met his face. "Hi Hummel. I've been waiting for you. You better not have told anyone about us" "There is no us, you freak. No I haven't told anyone about YOUR secret."

Karofsky shoved Kurt against the locker and smashed his lips onto his. His hands roaming all over Kurt's body." Karofsky pushed himself off and trailed his hand down Kurt's porcelain cheek. "You are Beautiful, and smart and have a voice like an angel. There is an us and will be until **I **say otherwise."

"Kurt, we're here. This is my house." He breathed out and relaxed preparing himself to meet the boy of his dreams parents. That thought flew out of his mind when he saw the Mansion Looming before them. Extravagant architecture Towered above him and Kurt was forgetting to breath. "Th-this is your house"

"Home sweet home"


	4. Speechless

**Hey I've been trying to lengthen these chapters. Basically I'm going to do 5 chapters and if there's still no reviews I'll probably stop this story and start another one. Um sorry if some of the medical stuff isn't right. PLEASE review. **

**Chapter 4- Speechless**

Blaine was terrified. Kurt, the boy of his dreams, was about to meet his parents. It wasn't a big deal because they weren't technically dating. Well actually they weren't even vaguely dating-In fact they probably weren't friends. But Blaine couldn't stop himself from hoping that one day he could be friends with ocean eyed boy. That one day he would be his knight in shining armour, saving him from all the monsters out there, Blaine had run from the Jocks and the Bullies. He'd let them win, let them break him. He couldn't watch that happen Kurt.

Blaine was so caught up in his world that he didn't even notice Kurt turn pale, or call his name. In fact Blaine only noticed Kurt was going to faint when he felt the dead weight against his chest, shaking him from his thoughts. He didn't realise anything was wrong until he noticed the amazing Blue of Kurt's eyes gone. His eyes had rolled back into his head and he had a pale sweat on his forehead.

"HELP! DAD HELP" Blaine was yelling. He didn't know what else to do. His brain was shutting down. This amazing boy was slumped against him barley breathing he broke down on his vast front lawn. Tears streaming down his face whilst he yelled for someone- anyone to come.

Harold Anderson was sat, relaxed, in his home. He was off shift for the next 24 hours and boy was he going to make the most of it. His mind at utter peace….until he heard his only son yelling, distraught, from his front garden. He sighed to himself presuming it was just Wes and David and him messing around again. But the yelling didn't stop. His heart stopped a beat when he saw his son kneeling on their front path with a boy, unmoving, against him. In seconds he was out of the door and running to the teens. The smashed coffee cup smashing on the marble tiles now a distant memory. The closer he got, the worse the situation seemed. The boy next to Blaine had a cold sweat and his eyes had rolled back into his head.

"Blaine, what happened? I need you to tell me what's going on." Mr Anderson demanded as he came to a stop. Now noticing the blood and the bruises.

"H-his names Kurt" Blaine managed to choke out between sobs "W- we were g-getting coffee, b-but he disappeared and then there w-w-was this j-jock. Kurt was fine on the way over, he didn't want to go the hospital, I don't know why! But we got here and then." He had managed to compose himself by the end of the explanation.

"Okay Blaine I need you to go into the house and get my first aid kit. Can you do that?"

Blaine nodded and scurried towards the house, desperate to help. Mr Anderson was worried. This boy's injuries were bad but they weren't severe. The bit that worried him was that he refused to go to the hospital. And the idea that someone else had done this to him. He'd checked the kids pulse, and it was regular. His breathing was becoming stronger and the teen slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, Kurt right? I'm Blaine's dad but I'm also a nurse at St. Peters hospital" Kurt's breathing quickened at the mention of a hospital but calmed again as he noticed his surroundings. "I'm going to lift you up now Kurt, t carry you back to my house. Unless you want to walk. It's about 100m away. Kurt stood up and in shaky yet elegant strides made his way to the house, Mr Anderson right beside him. They made it to the front door just as Blaine emerged with a fancy looking first aid kit.

"You okay?"

"Not so much, But I'll live, could I um sit down somewhere though please" The Andersons guided Kurt through to the Kitchen where Harold tended to all his wounds but the arm that needed to be X-rayed and set… at a hospital. Once done he left with Blaine mentioning something about a talk. Kurt felt ridiculous, he'd fainted because Blaine's house…and grounds looked similar to those where his mother was buried. Once over his mini pity party he took in the Kitchen. He had to admit there was a very talented interior designer somewhere in this family because this was amazing. All the colours complimented each other perfectly, giving the look of a professional kitchen. However the strategically placed photo's or report cards made it obvious that this was a much loved Family kitchen.

Whilst Kurt was mentally assessing the Kitchen Mr Anderson was assessing his son.

"Blaine, I need you to tell me everything. Who is this boy, why were you having coffee with him when I thought you were going to the cinema with your warbler friends? Why did you lie to me? Where did his injuries come from? Has he phoned his father? Why won't he go to the hospital? I need answers and I need them NOW"

"Wow. That's a lot of questions so number 1: This boy is Kurt I met him whilst at the cinema, Wes and David couldn't make it. I then invited him to coffee at the Lima Bean. Whilst there he got physically and sexually assaulted by a jock wearing a McKinley High school jacket. The Jock then left at which point I went to help Kurt and after finding out he didn't want to go to the hospital, I don't know why, we came back here seeing as knew you were off shift. He hasn't phoned anyone again I don't know why."

"That will do for now Blaine, but I don't know this kid and you do, at least better than me. I need you to convince him to go to the hospital that arm looks painful and from what you've described to me Kurt doesn't just need physical help."

"Okay dad I'll try to convince him." Blaine had given his dad hope but honestly, Kurt seemed pretty stubborn if he didn't wanna go he wasn't gonna convince him.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you" Blaine pulled up the chair Next to Kurt "My dad said that your arm's in really bad condition so you need to go to the hospital, and I'm sure your mums really stressed about you. You should phone someone"

"I- I can't" Kurt's eyes were tearing up.

"Why not, you can trust me"

"Because my Mum's DEAD. My dad's had two heart attacks and is plenty stressed out as it is. I can't stand hospitals because it's where people die. Twice I've been all alone. If I go to the hospital, they'll ask me how I got my injuries and and and I'll have to explain because I can't lie to my das and then I'll have to come out as gay. Then he'll stop loving me and he'll get stressed and he'll DIE! That's what happens if I got the hospital. I Kill my father." And Blaine was left gaping…speechless.


	5. First Step

**Hi, to all those who updated thank you sooooo much! Words can literally not describe how amazingly epic you guys are! I never thought this would get one god review. Let alone 7. Special shout out goes to Kaimu34 for being my ****first**** ever reviewer. I wouldn't normally update until Sunday but most of my reviews are saying please update so here I am. Just for future reference I will try and update on a Friday and a Sunday but only bits of this story are written and so I can't guarantee that. Also this week I have had an attack of the monster migraines. I will still try and update tomorrow. Please enjoy and review!**

**P.s I don't own glee or any of the characters apart from my Oc's**

**Chapter 5 – First step**

Blaine didn't know what to think, if he thought he was just a spoiled prep boy before... Kurt had gone through hell, no Kurt was going through hell and Blaine's biggest problem was that he didn't get an A on his Chemistry test! Not anymore! From now on Kurt was Blaine's problem, whether Kurt wanted it not. He had to be Kurt's knight in shining armour, because he couldn't sit by and watch Kurt break.

Mr Anderson was shaken. This was supposed to be his day off so naturally his son fell in love, he could see it. The longing look in his sons eyes the utter shock when the boy was in pain, the mile wide grin when Kurt so much as smirked. The boy his son fell in love with was in shock had a broken arm and was being physically and mentally abused and harassed. He now had to convince said boy to go to the hospital, and that wasn't an easy job by anyone's standard.

Blaine was still gaping, not even blinking. Kurt knew he'd gone too far, just unloaded himself onto this boy, but he had to let go of some of it. He felt the tears rush down his cheek. He was a fucking waste of space. Simply by existing he had made yet another person miserable. Kurt was wrapped up in his thoughts and was waiting for Blaine to kick him out, what he didn't expect was

A hug, hugs fix everything. That's what Kurt needs right now. That was step one to helping his damsel in distress. He locked his strong arms around Kurt's shivering body, and couldn't help but smile. He pulled Kurt close. For the first time in a long while he felt complete. Blaine still didn't know if what he was doing was the right thing, Kurt was stiff and unmoving in his arms. He was about to pull away, to apologise for being so rash when he felt the younger boy sigh and relax into his arms.

Kurt was still admonishing himself mentally when he felt Blaine's arms wrapped around his torso, however Kurt's subconscious didn't seem to know it was Blaine that seemed far to intent on reminding him of someone else.

He was slumped against a wall in the Geography classroom. Some Jocks had decided it would be funny to steal his Armani Jacket and when he had tried to get and get it back, pretty much the entire football team, bar those in Glee club and surprisingly Karofsky had attacked him with paintball guns, his outfit was ruined and his skin was covered in black and blue bruises. He had tear stains on his face and he couldn't leave school until he thought of a way to explain all of this to his dad. Honestly he didn't think his day could get any worse until his favourite tormenter walked through the door. "Kurt, what are you doing here, what happened?"

"Oh yeah like you don't know, I got ambushed by the football team with paintball guns"

"You WHAT!" and Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, his main tormenter was… angry because he'd been hurt. Suddenly Karofsky's lips were on his, his meaty arms enveloping Kurt.

"If you tell anyone about this, you won't live to see another day Bummer."

That was the last time Kurt had been hugged, by the person he hated most in this world. He zoned back into reality and was about to shove Blaine off, about to call him a disgusting rank pig, about to say all the things he'd never had the courage to say to Karofsky, until he breathed in Blaine's smell. That perfect combination of sandal wood, vanilla and orange. Something which already calmed Kurt's nerves. Which already he loved about Blaine. He sighed deeply and relaxed into Blaine's arms, standing up and putting all his weight onto Blaine, letting the sobs run freely. No longer ashamed, at least not here, not in front of Blaine.

Mr Anderson strolled through to the kitchen. It had been over an hour since Blaine had gone in there, he hadn't heard any shouting but he wanted to make sure Kurt hadn't fainted, or hurt himself again. He stood outside the kitchen door for a while, debating with himself about whether or not he should knock. He decided that it was his house, if he wanted to enter a room he could. Never the less he was tentative whilst creaking open the door, only to find the two boys engaging in a rather intimate looking hug. He felt like he was interrupting something, but the boys didn't even notice he was there.

Slowly Blaine pulled away, revealing a relieved Kurt.

"Please Kurt, do it for me. I can't bear to see you in pain. Your dad doesn't have to know, you can just tell him you tripped over or fell out of a tree or something. But please go get your arm checked out and your face stitched up, do it for me?" Kurt couldn't bear the idea that he was causing anyone more pain, especially Blaine. Besides he didn't think he'd ever learn how to say no to those melted caramel eyes.

"Okay" Kurt looked up at Blaine, his big blue eyes blinking rapidly "I'll do it for you" A smile played on his lips, and he grasped Blaine's hand. Th e boys were smiling shyly at each other for some time until Blaine finally stuttered out

"I um I should tell my dad" Mr Anderson cleared his voice and bot boys whipped their heads round. Their hands dropping quickly.

"You boys grab your coats and head off to the hospital in Blaine's car. I'll follow on in my own." Harold supplied gruffly. Secretly loving watching the boys squirm.

An hour and a half later they were pulling into the hospital car park. Somewhere along the journey their hands had found each other again, and now fingers entwined they weren't letting go. Together they made their way out of the car and towards the main reception. They hadn't talked much on the journey and if they had the conversation had been kept on happy subjects like glee club, or vogue. If ever anything serious came up Kurt would clam up quick.

They'd just reached the doors and Blaine could feel Kurt tense up, this was a big deal for him and Blaine got it. He turned Kurt round to face him.

"Hey, listen. I'm right here okay? I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I'm never letting go" he tensed his grip on Kurt's porcelain skin. "I'm not going anywhere!" together the took a deep breath and took the first step.


	6. Expectations

**Hi, sorry it's so late. I was bus and life kind of got in the way of me writing. I've had this one half written since last Saturday. Sorry. A huge thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited or reviewed. Again I should have the next chapter up on Sunday evening, let's see if I can be ANY more reliable this time. If you have any ideas were this fic should go in the future because I only have to about chapter 10 planned but I'm all ears. Check me out on Tumblr, I have the same name and remember if you review you will get a tiny flying unicorn.**

**p.s I only own glee in my dreams**

**Chapter 6- Expectations**

Noise. That was the first thing that hit Blaine. He hadn't actually been in a hospital since he broke his arm when he was 12, and he'd forgotten how much noise there was! The waiting room was full of groans and pain, coughing and wining and hurt. Every person in there was dreading the outcome of what could happen, it was like this waiting room was shrouded by a cloud of depression. Then there was the constant ringing of phones, the slamming of doors and the urgency that seemed to surround the place. There was the noise of machines and equipment from through the double doors, the sirens from outside. For a minute Blaine forgot he was there to comfort Kurt, he was enveloped by the clarity of what Kurt had said earlier truly hitting him. Hospitals were where people came to die, and everyone in one was in pain. Whether it be physical or emotional their own or someone else's. People in this waiting room weren't happy, not a single one of them. They were scared and they were confused, this waiting room, this ward, this hospital seemed like a hopeless place.

Of course all it took was to feel Kurt's hand tense in his to bring him out of his cynical thoughts, to remind him why he was here in the first place. On quick glance at his friend and he remembered all of his suffering, the arm cradled close to his chest, the cuts and the bruises covering his face (and almost definitely the rest of his body) the slight limp that he walked with. Blaine squeezed back hoping that it felt as reassuring as it was meant to be. He half led half dragged Kurt to the front desk.

"um Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, this is my friend" he looked back at Kurt to make sure the use of the word wasn't too strong, and was gladly surprised when he saw the boy smirk, if only for a second "Kurt Hummel, my dad called about extenuating circumstances."

"Okay give me a second, let me check the files, what did you say your dads name was"

"Harold Anderson he works here"

"Oh. You're Harold's son, he explained your friends…..situation, go through those doors there and follow the yellow line. A nurse will tend to his wounds, and I phoned his dad when Harold called, he said he'd be as fast as he could."

Kurt had spent the entire exchange hidden behind Blaine, he was scared and hurt and every single instinct in his body was telling him to run so far away, and they all intensified by 100 when his father was mentioned, but Blaine was gripping his hand tight, stopping him from turning, from escaping his hell. Normally he would have hated the fact that Blaine and the receptionist were talking about him like he wasn't there, he hated being protected. But, with Blaine, he didn't mind being protected in fact he really quite liked it.

He followed Blaine through the hospital and an unwelcome yet all too familiar sense of déjà vu came over him. He was walking through the same corridor as before but this time he wasn't holding Blaine's hand he was holding Burt's, and he was just 8 years old. He remembered this moment as the last of his childhood were he didn't know his mother had died. Were he still had a mother. This memory reminded him of one song every time he felt it, and it was almost a comfort blanket for him: especially when he was younger. If it worked then why couldn't it work now?

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
Blaine quickly recognised the tune Kurt was mumbling, and presumed it meant something to him. He meant to leave Kurt be but he couldn't help himself from harmonizing. He was from an acapella group after all.  
Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand.

Kurt exhaled loudly, and Blaine turned to look at him, he looked tired but less hurt than before, numb somewhat to the world around him. They come to a stop when the yellow line ended and had found themselves at another Nurses Station, a woman with a sharp nose and pouted LIPS notes glared at them briefly when Blaine cleared his throat and then went back to loudly tapping away at her computer. Both boys were unsure of what to do, and Blaine was contemplating going back to the other nurse.

"NAME" the nurse at the desk barked suddenly, interrupting Blaine's thought pattern

"Um er Blaine Devon Anderson" he rushed out, terrified of the older woman's scowl

"You are NOT on the system GET OUT of my ward"

"Oh no, I'm fine it's my friend, Kurt Hummel who needs er help. Sorry I just got scared when you" Blaine tailed off as the woman started tapping away again. Kurt meekly stepped to the side so he was next to Blaine rather than behind him, although never letting go of his hand.

"Someone will be through for you soon, wait here until they come"

Just as the boys sat down as a man in pink scrubs walked round the corridor and called Kurts name. He introduced himself to Kurt as Michael. Blaine already knew the man, as his father's best friend. If you two would care to accompany me to room 207 we can attend to your wounds Mr Hummel.

Soon the Nurse was dressing and stitching the cuts on Kurts face and back. He was very intrigued to his godsons "friend" the way the two boys looked at each other was astonishing. It was if they had lived all the pain in the world, gone to hell and back and had somehow escaped still intact, still together. If he hadn't known any better he would have said they were soul mates.

"Alright Kurt your cuts are now all stitched up. I'm just going to see if we can get you an X-ray to see if that arms really broken or just fractured. I shouldn't be long"

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand: "You are astounding. I've seen more bravery today than I have experienced ever. I felt pain I never even knew existed. And it was all because of you, you have let me experience the world for the first time ever Kurt. You have helped be discover the meaning of the word courage, you are gorgeous and strong and witty. I know what I'm about to do is probably wrong and selfish but I don't think I can go another minute without doing it." Slowly Blaine bought his hands up to Kurts face…

Burt Hummel had decided overall that this day had been pretty good, that actually he had really enjoyed it, nothing had gone wrong. This decision was obliterated when he got a phone call from the hospital saying that his son had been admitted for serious injuries. Burt Hummel really didn't remember much after that, he knew that somehow he had got to the hospital, and presumed he'd told his wife where he was going. He really didn't know what kind of state he expected Kurt to be in and his mind was racing as he neared the room were the Nurse said he would be he. What he didn't expect was what he saw.

Blaine slowly bought his head closer to Kurts, he didn't feel the boy tense or pull away in his arms and oh so gently pressed his lips against Kurts.

It was safe to say that Burt Hummel was not expecting to see the door wide open and his presumably straight kissing another boy that got rid of all his expectations.


	7. I need you

**Hi there, I'm really sorry it's so late. I had a friend stay over last week because her parents had gone to Istanbul and both my brother and my dad have need our one and only laptop for job applications. I'm not really happy with chapter but pretty pretty please with sprinkles on top review and let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for what could happen next because it's still fairly unwritten. What did you think of Burt? We should get to meet Wavid, Carole and maybe even more next chapter. Do you think Kurt is going tell his dad and Carole about Karofsky sooner or later? Follow and favourite because I should be updating pretty regularly again after this.**

**P.s I really wish I owned Glee but sadly don't and never will.**

**Chapter 7- I need you**

Kurts breath hitched, his heart literally skipping a beat. He'd been kissed by Karofsky, too many times to recall but that was different. That was forced and angry and desperate. It was everything this wasn't .Kurt's eyes were closed as he relaxed slightly in Blaine's arms. His face was being held straight by Blaine's hands and if it wasn't for the support the boy was offering Kurt was pretty he would have melted into a small puddle of fashionable goo. Blaine moulded his Lips around Kurts, and it felt indescribable as if they were destined to be there. Fireworks were going off in Kurt's head and all his senses were exploding.

Gently Blaine nibbled on Kurt's lower lip, his teeth grazing across the smooth surface, his mind went wild. He felt as if he had been transported to another world. One were all the pain and the hurt and the sadness in the world never existed. One were nothing existed but him and the gorgeous boy in his hands. Right now they were the only people in the world and nothing, nothing could bring Kurt out of his paradise…

"Kiddo?"

Except maybe that! Rapidly Kurt ripped himself away from Blaine and all but leaped to the other side of the room. All feelings of pleasure let alone paradise fleeing his mind. His face was flushed red and his eyes were swimming with regret. He turned to face his father, just hoping there was still a father to face.

"Dad, hi" he whispered unsure what to say. He had pictured coming out to his dad in every which way, but this one. "I um I w-w-wasn't expecting you"

"Well you know, when you get a call from the hospital saying your son has a broken arm and severe bruising you don't exactly take your time."

Burt didn't know what to think. Kurt was his son and he would never stop loving him but, suddenly he realised he didn't know him. Kurt hadn't trusted his own father enough to tell him he was gay, or going through a phase. His mind flicked briefly to the Boy on the other side of the room, he seemed nice enough and he wondered if he was Kurt's boyfriend, wondered if he was the one that had done this to him. He guessed he always kind of knew his son would be gay, but after 16 years he was hoping maybe he wouldn't be. Vaguely he noticed Kurt address the boy, who then rose and politely left the room an embarrassed hint to his skin but a proud twinkle in his eye.

"Look dad, I didn't want you to find out this way I really didn't, I-I didn't want for you to find out at all. I understand if you want me to move out, if you want never to see me again. I'll be out of your life forever I promise. Just please give me 24hours to pack up and leave." Kurt had yet more tears running down his black and blue face. He couldn't bear to look at Burt.

Burt was left speechless for a moment before reaching out a hand to hold Kurts.

"Hey kiddo, don't cry. I love you, and I don't care if you love dudes or girls or both or none. You are my son, my only reminder of Elizabeth, my one true joy. I could never hurt you, or kick you out I'd miss you too much. It only hurts that you didn't tell me. That you thought I was Ignorant enough to kick you out of YOUR house just because you have boyfriend. I love you kiddo, always have, and always will." He bought his hands round Kurt fully pulling his son up into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"You mean it, I'm not a disappointment even though I'm a fag."

Burt pulled back and looked sternly at his son

"You don't use that word to describe yourself or anyone else ever… understand me? I need to know why you didn't tell me Kurt."

Kurt swallowed deeply, "I was scared, I thought that if I told you, you would be so disappointed and so shocked that you would have another heart attack. The doctors said that you shouldn't put any strain on your heart. I was worried that if I came out that you would have another one and that this time it would be just too much and it would kill you. That you would die and it wold be all my fault. I guess I never considered that you would be ok with it, I never considered you'd have a chance to be. After losing Mum I couldn't go through it again, not alone."

But just pulled his son closer and shook his head gently. His unbelievable overworked worrisome son. The moment was interrupted when the nurse from before entered, a folder under one arm and a severe expression on his face. He introduced himself to Burt and vice versa until suggesting that the two Hummels took a seat.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. The break to Kurts arm is more severe than we originally thought, meaning that the cast will have to be on for much longer than expected. As well as this all of his injuries point towards an attack and I know you told us that you just fell over, but we would like to give you a second chance to tell the truth. So Mr Hummel, what really happened this morning?"

Burt turned to look at his son, his face expectant and stressed, Michael was looking at the teen with a mixture of concern and pity. Both men searching for an answer from the Boy. Kurt knew he couldn't tell them it would only make life worse, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Couldn't lie anymore. He ended up doing what he always did when he was desperate, he ran away.

His feet thundered down the corridor as he ignored the Glare the nurse running the desk gave him. His mind was spinning, he was stuck and he couldn't get out. He burst through the double doors at the end of the yellow line, tripped over a layabout trolley and went flying through the air, landing with a heavy thump on top of Blaine, knocking him over as they both landed in a heap on the floor. Limbs tangled and hair messed up.

"Oh God, Blaine I'm so sorry, I was just running and not paying attention and then I tripped over stupid trolley and hit you n well um, now were here." He began to untangle himself from the teen, trying to get rid of the Blush that had flushed his face from being in such close proximity with Blaine

"Its ok, I'm far more concerned with why you were running, what happened Kurt? What did your dad say?"

"He was fine, great actually, everything I didn't expect him to be. But then Michael came back and they know that my injuries aren't from tripping over and they were both looking at me with such pity I had to get out of there, and running away is the best way I know how"

" Oh Kurt, you're going to have tell them eventually, Just tell them that you're not ready to say so yet, they'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on, we need to get you back to your room so they can treat you and you can go home. I need to go home soon myself, it's been a hella long day"

Blaine could see the apprehension behind Kurts eyes of leaving, him and of going back home, to be alone with his family, and suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Kurts phone from his pocket and nimbly inputted his number, before giving Kurt his phone back he gave him his phone for Kurt to input his own number.

"And this way, where ever you are, you can get hold of me if you just need a little slice of courage, and I can do the same. Day or night, you can call or text me. I'll be waiting, whenever you need me, or I need you."


	8. Defy gravity?

**Chapter 8- Defy Gravity?**

It had been a week since Kurt met Blaine, and he hadn't heard from him once. Kurt knew it was because he had wierded him out, with all his baggage and his problems and his messed up body. He had managed to blag his way off school for the Last week, but he knew if he didn't go back tomorrow then his dad was going to make him tell the truth about what happened at the Lima Bean. He was sat doing his compromised moisturising routine, with only his Left arm working it was much harder to complete the routine, and although Fin had offered to help there was no way he was letting him handle his very expensive products.

Kurt, was dreading the next morning, he didn't want to have to lie to everyone in Glee club and he had no idea what he was going to do if he saw Karofsky, part of him wanted to run downstairs and tell his dad everything, just so he didn't have to go in. But he felt bad enough for his dad having to find out he was Gay, he didn't want him to realise he was being bullied or abused or whatever was going on. Kurt knew he really needed to fall asleep, but his insomnia was acting up, and his mind wouldn't shut up, it wouldn't stop reminding him how much of a disappointment he was, and how nobody would ever want him. Especially not Blaine, but several hours later, with his head filled thoughts of the curly haired teen, he finally manage to slip into the magical land of dreams.

Kurts alarm was going off far too early the next day, and he felt disoriented all morning. He skipped breakfast, although that wasn't unusual, and kept stalling his navigator on the way to school. Originally he had decided to turn up early, and hide out in the choir room until first period, what jock was ever early! But with his disoriented morning he barely made it to school on time, and ran into Azmio before he had entered the school building.

"Oy, cocksucker finally back at school, did ya miss us" he sneered, Kurt knew how to deal with bullies, he sound like a girl he'd had to deal with bully's all his life. He composed himself

"I definitely felt a certain abyss this past week"

"Look I don't know what an abyss is, but if I find out that you were just insulting me, you're going to get a slushy in the face" The bell rang and Kurt used it as a great escape, he quickly hurried off to first period, Spanish, at least he had Mr Schue one of the two teachers who wasn't a complete ass hat. Kurt was already fluent in the language, and could afford to spend the hour in his head. Luckily he had Glee after Spanish, double home economics and a free period, none of which he shared with Azmio, or Karofsky.

On his way to Glee however Kurt got yanked into the Boys locker room, soon Karofsky hands were roaming all over him.

"Hey Porcelain, I missed you last week, missed seeing your clothing creations, missed fantasising about ripping them off" Soon his lips were replacing his hands all overt Kurts body. He traced his fingers over Kurt's stiches and cast, "I'm glad to see I left my mark last time." Kurt couldn't even talk, he was speechless, he hadn't expected for this to happen so soon in the day, let alone in this day at all. Karofsky was lifting his shirt over Kurts head, and this was when Kurt finally decided he had to stop it. They'd never gone this far before and if he thought he was uncomfortable before, then this was….

"Get off me, NOW!" Kurt pushed Karofsky off with all his strength.

"What did you say to me? Did you just tell me to do something? You don't tell me to do things, ever!"

"I-I" Kurt gave in "I'm sorry" he felt the tears drip down his face.

"Good boy, now listen to me" he hissed, "Next weekend my parents are out of town, you are going to come to my house, and we are going to have lots of…..fun." He forced his hips on Kurt's body "feel that, you did that to me, you do that to me every single day, and this weekend I'm going to do that to you all day long" he moaned against Kurts mouth, Who was white as a sheet and stiff as a board. "But if you don't come to my house next weekend" He pulled the long knife out of his pocket "You're going to have a LOT more than this" and he slid the knife along his stomach in two long curves.

He waltzed out of the locker room, with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Kurt stood there panting, he had never been so scared in his life and his shirt was soaked with blood. He had been so disoriented this morning that he completely forgot his spare change of clothes. He really didn't know what to do. He slid down the locker, sobbing silently in fear. He had no idea how long he had been sat in the locker room, but he was pretty certain the bell hadn't rung yet.

The door burst open and Fin charged in, "hey, little dude what are you doing here?" Fin quickly noticed the blood soaked shirt, and rushed to find Kurt some bandages or something. Kurts head snapped up at the intrusion, and he knew he had to come up with a lie, and quickly!

"Fin, I'm fine it's just slushy. I forgot my spare t-shirt and couldn't get my top off with only one hand" He felt awful lying to his brother but what else could he do? "Could I borrow a t-shirt, and could you grab me some tissues though please, I'll be at glee in 5" he smiled weakly and hoped that Fin was Naïve enough to believe His lie.

"Yeah, sure thing little bro!" Fin chucked Kurt the top and tissues and bounded out of the room, calling back that if he wasn't at glee in 5 he'd send the girls to help him out. Kurt quickly took off his own t-shirt, no longer having time to dwell on Karofsky's words. He soon saw the cuts weren't very deep, just enough to cause blood, so he wiped hem up with the tissues and pulled on a way to big McKinley titans t-shirt. He did not have the luxury of fashion right now! He put on his perfected poker face and strode confidently to glee, at least he'd be safe in there.

He was greeted with an oh so common Rachel speech as he walked in, and as expected he upstaged her without even saying a word. He had been off school for a week and he was wearing one of FINS t-shirts. The gaggle of voices came all at once, all asking if he was ok and why he was late and what happened to his clothes, at exactly the same time. Kurt cleared his voice, deciding it would be easier to talk to all of them.

He glanced over at the teacher who gave Kurt his nod of approval "Hi guys, so as most of you have noticed, I was off last week. As you can see my right arm has been broken, and I can only now move it enough to write for school. Secondly I am wearing Fins t-shirt because I got ambushed on my way by slushy's and forgot my spare clothes this morning, that's the same reason I'm late. Sorry for stealing the limelight Rachel, it's all yours" he walked back to his usual seat by himself.

Rachel seemingly kicked off right where she left off after giving Kurt a sympathetic smile. "As I'm sure you all know it is regionals in two weeks- and I have the perfect song for us to win. Defying gravity. Being the only one in his room that can hit a high F, I would naturally have to take the solo." She finished with a trademark Rachel Berry smile and made her way to her seat.

Mr Schue took his place on the floor "All in favour of having Rachel sing Defying Gravity for regionals?" Almost all the hands went up, with some groans and moans beside. Kurt was the only person who hadn't raised his hand. "Kurt? Have you got a problem with defying gravity?" All eyes turned to stare at the only person who hadn't voted.

"No, I don't have anything against the song, in fact I love it. It's just the singer"

"Have you got a problem with _me_ Kurt" Rachel demanded, confused by his statement

"I don't have a problem with _you_ Rachel just that you're arrogant enough to think that you're the only person in this room that can hit a high F"

"What do you mean, none of the other girls have battled me for this solo"

"Yes, because none of the other girls can hit that high a note, I however can"

At this point Mr Schue decided he should step in, before things got out of control. "Okay Kurt, if you're sure, we will have a competition tomorrow to see who will sing at regionals, the rest of you will vote anonymously for a winner." With that the Bell rang and they all Left for their next lesson.

Kurt managed to escape the rest of the day with nothing but a few homophobic slurs, But Karofsky's words were still rattling around his head. What did he mean, did he mean they were going to, to have SEX. He blushed at just the thought of the word. There was no way he was going to Karofsky's house this weekend, he just had to find another way out. He had stopped by the Choir room to practice the song, and he hit the note with ease. At least there was something positive to focus on tonight, He couldn't wait to tell his dad, he was going to go straight to the garage.

Meanwhile at Hummel tires and Lube Burt was busy at work, filing. It was his least favourite part of the job, he was a grease monkey at heart and organisation did not suit him well. Next to him the phone rang, and glad to have a quick break from the pieces of white paper that all looked the same, he answered immediately.

"Hello, Hummel tires and lube, Burt Hummel speaking how can I help you today?" He could hear a few seconds of heavy breathing on the other end until the caller answered

"Your sons a fag" and with that hung up. Burt was left there speechless, how could somebody say such a thing about a stranger's son! He didn't know how to react, especially When his son came bursting through the door, a self-conscious smile playing on his lips.

"Hi dad, how was your day? I've got great news I hit a really high no-"

"I'm just going to stop you there Kiddo. Someone just phoned the work phone, to tell me that my son was a fag."

"Oh that's ok dad, it happens all the time honestly, I'm used to it"

"But I'm not" Burt replied, his voice rising steadily "This isn't me telling you to stop being yourself kiddo but you might want to tone it down a little bit, we live in Lima Ohio"

Kurt felt the tears welling up and just nodded in response, rushing out to his navigator to sob in peace! He knew what this meant, this meant he couldn't sing that solo at regionals, he couldn't put his dad through that. He had to prove everyone at glee club right, and throw the note. His day had been one of the worst in his high school life. He was threatened, assaulted and now he was going to fail. He drove home and spent the rest of the day curled up on his bed crying into his pillow. Not even his rag doll B could console him.

B used to be his mothers, but when he was born he got passed onto Kurt. Kurt always loved the reason he was called B, even when she was a child Elizabeth had always known her soulmates name would start with the letter B, always had faith in that. She had been right and Kurt always thought she got so lucky with his dad because of the doll, so he held the same belief. As he thought about the tale it occurred to him that Blaine's name began with a B and he final stopped crying enough to fall asleep.

The next day Kurt was stood outside the choir room, building up enough courage to do what he had to do. He knew he couldn't sing that song on stage and the only way to get out of it now was to throw the competition. But as Rachel strode in past him with her superior grin on, Kurt knew he couldn't lose to her, he was about to turn back and go home, since Glee was at the end of the day today when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Courage-B

Kurt felt his heart strings pull at the Initial on the end of the text. Perfect timing he murmured to himself. Kurt always prided himself on being courageous and taking risks, or being ahead of the crowd. He always knew what was right and did it even if others didn't. He was ahead of the crowd. But could he be today? As he walked into the choir room he found himself asking, could he really defy gravity?

Hi, I'd like to say I am SOOOOOOO sorry about the late update. I have no abandoned this, I just found time escaped me. This is my longest chapter yet though, by a long way so I hope you enjoy it. I haven't had any reviews since chapter 4, and it would mean more than the world if you would comment. It doesn't have to be praise. A massive thank you to everybody who has followed and Favourited, it means the galaxy to me! I know the storyline doesn't really go like this, but just go with it, ok?

P.s. I sadly don't own Glee Klaine, or anything else in this


End file.
